Dragon Senshi
by Aoikami Sarah
Summary: Ten years after DBGT the Snow Queen captures the hearts of all the men in the world. It's up to seven women to save Earth, Bra, Bulma, Pan, Videl, Chi-chi, Eighteen and Marron - The Dragon Senshi!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Senshi**

A Dragonball Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

_Note: Rated PG-13 for mild violence and adult language. This story takes place ten years after the end of Dragonball GT._

**Chapter One**

Marron and Goten's wedding was a pleasant, family-and-friends affair that would have gone off without a hitch if it hadn't been for the rain.

It rained all morning and through the whole ceremony. As the couple kissed, the pattering sound of the rain-drops hitting the large, yellow and white-striped tent ceased. The wedding party looked around in amazement and laughed as the sun came out. They walked into the sunshine as chamber music lilted through the little valley under Mount Paozu.

The wedding party formed a reception line and the new Mr. and Mrs. Son were formally greeted. They beamed and shook hands and exchanged hugs with their guests: the Briefs-Vegetas, Jinzouningen, Sons, and their many friends.

Trunks shook his best friend's hand.

"What the heck is that?" Goten laughed and pulled him into a bear hug. "Thanks fer showin' up! I know how much marriage scares you."

"Scares me?" Trunks sweat a little and gasped for air as he was squeezed.

"It must," Marron giggled. "You're a year older than Goten, aren't you?"

"Well, that is..." Trunks was released from the hug and tried to make a hasty retreat.

"Aw, don't worry, Trunks!" Goten slapped him on the back. "Getting married didn't hurt a bit!"

He pretended to laugh and inched away._ 'Afraid to get married, yeah right,' _he thought as he got a glass of wine and a linen napkin and walked away from the busy tent. He found a set of chairs under a tree a few yards from the action, toweled one of them off with the napkin and flopped down. He watched the happy couple through the throng. Trunks raised his glass and gave a silent toast. "Bye, Goten. It was nice knowing you," he scoffed and people-watched from his distant post. His vapid date flitted around his mother, vying for her attention, hoping to get in good with her for whatever evil long-term plans she had. He shuddered and prayed she didn't see him under the shade of the trees. "Happens every year now. I lose another friend to..." he stopped short. A strikingly beautiful young woman appeared out of the crowd and was making her way over to him. He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yo! Trunks!" she called out and waved as she got nearer. His mouth hung open. She laughed. "Whaddaya doin', fallin' asleep? Sheesh. What happened to you?" she joked, came to a stop a foot from him, put her hands on her hips and looked down on him.

He blinked rapidly. "Pan-chan?"

"Oh, Trunks, _please_. I'm in college now. Call me Pan."

"Oh! Sorry." He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets and attempted to act nonchalant. "Wow. Long time no see! How have you been?"  
"Pretty good." She looked to the still-wet chair across from his and made a face. "Have you become anti-social in your old age?"

He took the napkin and wiped it down for her. "Old age?!"

"Yeah, aren't you like forty or something?"

Trunks almost fell, but used the arm of the chair to steady himself. "I'm 37!"

She laughed. "I'm just pullin' your chain! Who cares? We're Saiyajin. Numbers don't matter so much when you live as long as we do.

She crossed her legs and sat back comfortably. Pan Son was dressed in a light blue, knee-length, sleeveless dress. Her hair was up and away from her face. The two old friends talked about what they had been doing in the near decade that had passed since the Grand Tour. She asked about Capsule and how he liked being its CEO. He asked her how school was going.

"I think I'm gonna drop out."

"Why?" he asked, shocked that Gohan's daughter would think such a thing.

"Well, my grades kinda suck and besides, all I ever wanted to do was take over my Grampa's dojo."

"And do what, train fighters?"

She nodded and sipped her glass of wine. "Not like I have to work, I just want to."

Trunks smiled a bit at this. He knew how she felt. Capsule Corp. could very well run itself and he could just sit back and reap the profits, but what good would he be? He always needed to be doing something. Although it was a high-stress job he liked keeping busy even if it infuriated his father.

Trunks sighed inwardly and went quiet for a moment.

"What's got you down?" she asked. "This is a wedding, you know: the happiest day of Uncle Goten's life or whatever."

"Yeah," he mumbled and looked towards the other side of the tent where he could see the happy couple. They were perfect. Annoyed at being ignored, Pan was about to speak up when his date came over to visit.

"Trunks, do you need anything?" she asked. Everything about this woman was perfect except for her lack of a fully-functioning brain.

"Nope, I'm ok. Thanks."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She covered her mouth. "I've interrupted you."

Trunks opened his own mouth to say it was all right but Pan cut him off. "Yeah well, we _were_ trying to have a conversation here, so if you don't mind?" Pan glared at her. Trunks' mouth hung open. His date lost the staring contest with Pan and looked to him for support. All he could do was stutter and shrug. She bowed politely, shot Pan the look of death (which Pan shot right back at her) and left them in peace.

Trunks tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter.

Pan sneered and hooked her thumb at the retreating bimbo. "Where'd you pick that one up, Toys R Us?"

"Something like that," he laughed. It was refreshing not to have to behave properly or show restraint around Pan. She knew him for what he was: a half-breed alien with a long, strange history of saving the world from certain destruction who enjoyed flying without the use of an air-car. She cocked her head to the side and rested her chin in her palm. Trunks couldn't help but notice the curve of her cleavage as she leaned over.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"How 'bout you and me go get a pizza some time?"

Trunks gripped the chair to prevent himself from falling out of it. "Pizza? What, like out in public?"

Pan sat up and folded her arms. "You don't want to be seen with me?" She frowned.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean... Shit." He took a deep breath. "I mean I can't go anywhere these days without the paparazzi following me. I have to fly home from the office helipad in order to avoid them recently. It's ridiculous!"

"I see," she replied but didn't relax her posture.

"Pan-cha-… Pan. I'm the world's most eligible bachelor. These photographers hound me at every restaurant and movie and play I go to. Do you really want to be on the cover of People magazine?"

Pan's eyes glittered momentarily. "Ok, that may be a drag to you, but if that's your only reason for not going out on a date with me, that's pretty pathetic!"

"That's not what I meant! I mean I'd like to go on a date with you, I just want you to be forewarned."

Pan smirked. "Ok then." She stood up. "I live in room five, dorm thirteen at Orange Star U. Pick me up Saturday at seven."

Trunks blinked. "Um, sure!" He too stood, and saw just how much taller she had gotten since the last time he had seen her._ 'She must be twenty now,'_ he thought. _'I am so old.'_

She turned and sauntered like a victorious lion back to the reception. Trunks laughed lightly to himself. "What the hell, why not," he whispered, shook his head and rejoined the party.

**.x.**

Videl refreshed Marron's champagne flute and watched her almost trip over her huge wedding dress as she giggled and ran back to her new husband. She smiled and looked for her own. Gohan was making conversation with Kami. Videl strolled up and laced her arm through his. This surprised him.

"Oh, do you need something?" Gohan asked, thinking she was going for his coat pocket.

"No." Videl retracted her arm. "Just saying hi!" Dende and Gohan's conversation resumed and quickly bored her. Videl found an empty table and sat down. She watched the younger people dance the electric slide and rested her chin in her hand. _'I'm looking at two people who are going to make mad, passionate love tonight,' _she thought as she observed the couple. _'And what will we be doing?' _

An all too familiar image came to mind of her husband, propped up in bed, his glasses sitting on his nose reading a thick academic text book without any pictures in his button down pajamas. She would try to watch the late show for a while then fall asleep with the television on. Gohan would put his book down after a while, turn off the TV, kiss her on the cheek and go to sleep as well.

"Hnnnn..." Videl groaned.

**.x.**

Bulma socialized. She was very good at doing that. She had gotten even better in the last ten years or so. More galas, more benefits, more conventions, more seminars kept her busy and in contact with thousands of employees and business associates all over the globe. As her children took the reigns of Capsule Corp. she took on the role of mascot. And she was brilliant; like a financial diplomat, though at times it could be political as well. She smoothed over rocky ground between the governments of the world and her father's corporation with her pleasant demeanor and perfected schmoozing skills. She was well liked and gifted and very happy to still be useful.

Looking out at the joy that emanated from Goten and Marron Bulma's heart felt cold. Her husband was noticeably absent. In truth, she had no idea where he might be, but told everyone he was on a 'training mission'.

Bulma last saw Vegeta six months ago. They had crossed paths in the house. She was packing to go on another trip and was on the phone with her pharmacy. They made eye contact briefly before he went in for a shower. Bulma quickly finished refilling her prescription, zipped up her bags and was in the car before he emerged.

There was something about the way he looked at her. He never said a word to her anymore. It began slowly and by the time Bulma realized things were so bad, she began to act the same way. Vegeta's eyes held a dull sort of sadness Bulma could not begin to comprehend. She had an idea what could be the cause but it made her morose to think of it.

She shook her head and asked Eighteen to repeat what she had just said, citing her failing sense of hearing as the cause for her distraction.

**.x.**

Bra was drunk but hiding it well. She danced like a maniac when sober so her antics went unnoticed. She was 22 years old. She had just gotten out of college months ago, earning a masters in bio-engineering in only 4 years. Immediately following graduation she was installed as the new research and development department head; a job she had wanted since she could remember. Work was always interesting, exciting and new. She loved to create and watch Capsule grow. She loved working with her family. She still lived at home and had no intention of leaving any time soon.

Bra was reminded that her father, although he had been invited, was absent as she watched Chi-chi and Bulma laugh about something together. She downed another glass of champagne and rejoined her friends on the dance floor.

"So!" Pan shouted over the music. "We should all go out some time!"

"Yeah! That would be great!" Marron slurred. "We gotta get Bra a date, though!"

"Marron..." Bra blushed.

"Come on, when's the last time you had some?"

"_Marron_!"

Pan bent double with laughing at Bra's red face. Marron was dead serious.

"You need a maaaaan!" She put her arm around her friend.

"Hate to tell ya but you got the last good one!"

"Aw..." Marron pouted. "Don't be sad! When I get back from my hiccup honeymoon we'll fix ya up. You'll see!"

Bra grumbled something about low IQ's but let the subject slide. Marron soon forgot about it and continued to dance.

**.x.**

Mrs. Son watched the new Mrs. Son with a perpetual tear in her eye. Her last boy was finally married. When Gohan had gotten married it was like a dream come true. When Pan was born, she became a grandmother. How Goku had doted on her! But Goten was such a flirt. There had been many girlfriends. So many Chi-chi could hardly keep their names straight. None of them were the catch Videl had been. Marron was an excellent choice. Her family's closeness to her own made Chi-chi very happy. They wouldn't have to hide anything like they would surely have to do from a 'normal' set of in-laws. Krillin, Eighteen and Marron had seen it all and stood by them in many battles to save the Earth.

Krillin and Goku had been friends almost as long as Chi-chi had known him. _'Oh, won't it be wonderful?' _Chi-chi thought. _'When Goku comes home again, he'll be so surprised and pleased!'_

Goku had been dead this time for more than 10 years; the longest time he had ever been away. But every time somehow, he came back. Chi-chi had not heard what Vegeta told Pan that day so many years ago, that this was it. Goku had given his life to save the Earth one last time. He was absorbed into Shenlong and disappeared into the ages. He would never return.

Chi-chi still smiled as she and Gohan, Videl and Pan headed home that night. The image of her husband's surprise at seeing Goten married clouded her thoughts.

**.x.**

As usual, Krillin began to fall asleep around 9 that evening. He had another slice of wedding cake and a glass of milk, said goodnight to his wife and went to bed.

Eighteen made the guest room her bedroom several years ago when Krillin's snoring had gotten to be too much. It was right across the hall and next to her daughter's now vacant room. Eighteen took her book in with her and sat up in bed, reading. She was incredibly happy for Marron and pleased she found a reliable man to spend the rest of her life with. Eighteen stared at the ceiling._ 'Till death do us part,'_ she thought.

When the priest had made them say that at her own wedding Eighteen had gone along with it. She was in love and wasn't thinking any morbid thoughts about the eventual death of her partner like the ones which haunted her now.

Krillin was 70 years old. Eighteen was, as an android, a teenager forever. She sat and listened to her husband snore and a tear came to her eye.

His breathing was far from rhythmic. Occasionally he would roll over and the sound would stop, but only for a moment then it would roar back into life like a sports car shifting gears. Eighteen sighed in the temporary silence and tried to read her book.

A few minutes went by. There was no sound. She furrowed her brows and looked at the clock. She couldn't remember how long it had been since Krillin last snored. She jumped out of bed and tip-toed quickly into the bedroom.

"Krillin?" she asked, leaning in the door frame. There was no sound. She ran to him and shook his shoulders. "Krillin?!"

"Huh? What? What?!" he screamed, startled. "Is the house on fire?!"

She let him go and sat on the bed. "I- I didn't hear..."

Krillin turned on the light and squinted at his wife. He took her thin, perfect hands in his. "I see."

Eighteen pursed her lips. "I just get scared sometimes."

He pulled her towards him and she lay down with her head against his chest. Her android senses could hear his heart struggling against his age.

"I don't want to be without you."

"I know, I don't want to lose you either," he began.

"No! Krillin. You won't. _You're_ going to die, _you're_ going to leave _me_ and I'll just keep going. Then Marron and Goten will die and their kids and their grand kids will die and I'll still be alive!" the android cried.

Krillin stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, Eighteen. I tired to wish you human all those years ago. If only Shenlong had been merciful."

That evening for the first time in years, Eighteen slept next to her husband.

**.x.**

Goten finally started to fall asleep sometime around dawn with his new wife wrapped tightly around him. He bowed his head into her blond hair and sighed happily.

"Goten?" Marron asked.

"Mm?" He silently prayed that she wouldn't ask him to go at it again. He was exhausted.

"How many kids do you want to have?"

"I really hadn't thought about it yet."

"I wanna have lots. Is that ok?"

He laughed a little. "Sure, Marron. As many as you can handle."

She made a happy sound and wiggled with anticipation. "Oh good."

"Now go to sleep."

"Mmkay."

The sky was already beginning to lighten with the start of the new day.

**1 Year Later**

Bra rarely left the Capsule grounds other than to go shopping or maybe out with Pan and her brother. She was very dedicated to her job and her family. When her mother was away, she ran the house, programmed the cleaning-bots, fed her brother from time to time and ever so occasionally, her father.

Vegeta came and went as he pleased. Trunks had given up on him a long time ago, but Bra still pined for the man she called 'Papa'. He had been very close to her when she was a child but since then drifted away from the whole family. It made Trunks mad, Bulma apathetic and Bra deeply sad. Every time she tried to talk to Vegeta, he'd hardly say a word in response and try to leave the area immediately. She wondered if he was disappointed that she and her brother had never taken up martial arts.

Trunks had yelled at her once for saying something to that effect. "This is _Earth_!" he shouted. "We're _Earthlings_ not Saiyajin. We have jobs and families. It's not about war and pride anymore. If he'd just realized that and stop acting like a big baby Mom wouldn't..." he stopped himself and apologized to his sister. She knew what he meant. Their mother was getting on. Her heart was bad. She took medicine every day. Since Bulma had begun to visibly grow older, Vegeta had become distant and his behavior wasn't helping her heart any.

Bra sighed and put her work down. She needed to get out of the house for a while and decided to take her air-car into the city.

At a little sidewalk cafe Bra sat, sipped a laté and watched people pass by. A young woman who looked like Marron reminded her of the last blind date her best friend had set her up on. The young man was smart, well educated and even better bred but dull as toast. Bra shook his hand when they said goodnight.

She laughed a bit at this as she remembered the story. Maybe instead of intellectuals, what she needed was a fire fighter or a construction worker. An image of the Village People popped in to her head. "No, maybe not." Her eyes caught sight of a well-muscled young man on a bicycle coming up the street. He wore a helmet and tight-fitting, colorful spandex and a contented smile. "Or maybe I gotta get me a bike courier! Mee-yow!" He was about her age, maybe older, dark-skinned and good looking. He easily wove through traffic and rounded the corner out of sight.

"Damn it! I gotta catch him!" Bra cried, leapt over tables and bounded down the block. When she turned the corner, he was gone.

"Crap," she hissed. "Ah well, such is my life. He was probably just a student trying to make a few extra bucks." She strolled back to the café and laughed out loud to herself. "Who am I kidding? With that body, he's probably _flaming_!"

As she headed back to her car, Bra spied a street vendor selling ices. "Oh yay! One bright spot in my otherwise el-sucko afternoon." She ordered a cherry ice and turned to go to her car when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sorry ma'am!" a voice apologized.

"Ma'am? I'm only 23!" she shouted. "Oh my God..." Standing in front of her with a sheepish look on his face was the buff bike courier.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized again. "I call every lady Ma'am, Ma'am."

"Well," She scrambled to make conversation. "Call me _Miss_! I mean, call me Bra." She smiled.

"Bra Briefs?" he asked.

_'Oh great, here we go.'_ Bra thought._ 'He's gonna think 'oh goodie! money!' and my hopes for a normal relationship will once again be dashed to smithereens!'_

"Wow. Last time I saw you, you was just a kid!"

There was something familiar about this young man. They way he smiled or his weird, southern accent. She knew him but from where she couldn't place.

"Doncha remember me? I'm Uubu!"

"Uubu!" Bra shouted. "Oh my God, hi!" Relieved, Bra easily struck up a conversation. Somehow she managed to get him to ask her to dinner. Bra stayed out all night, coming home the next morning a very happy girl.

**.x.**

Two years later, the Z Warriors and their women gathered again at a huge party thrown by Mr. Satan to congratulate Pan on graduating college. It was relatively cool for a late May afternoon. A pleasant breeze blew through the open windows of the banquet hall on the 12th floor of the Satan Arms Hotel. Mr. Satan laughed heartily and handed bottles of champagne out to everyone he saw. He camped it up for the reporters.

"You know my Pan-chan is a lot smarter than her old Grampa! Haha! I knew she'd make it through school. Me, I only ever had a 10th grade education, but ya don't need smarts when yer the strongest man in the world, yeah!"

"You must be very proud, Mr. Satan. What does Pan plan to do next?"

"I'm more than proud! Especially since she'll be taking over as head trainer at the Satan Dojo here in town! My student's are gonna get a break, I'm retiring, haha!"

The press was allowed to take photographs and shoot video of the celebration going on inside for only a few minutes before being escorted from the building by Satan's top martial arts students.

All of Pan's family and friends (the same people who had attended her uncle Goten's wedding two years prior except for Kami who was previously engaged) were gathered to celebrate her graduation this day. Many toasts were made in her honor. Pan's face was red and she wrung her napkin in her hands.

Between toasts, Pan Son stood up and clinked her own glass with a fork. When everyone was quiet, she began, "Thank you all so much for supporting me these past few years. Without ya I don't think I coulda made it!" There was a round of applause. "As I begin this new chapter of my life and take over for Grampa Satan, I don't want to go it alone." Pan looked down to her right. Trunks smiled up at her. "Trunks." She swallowed deep. Several people gasped. "Will you marry me?"

Chi-chi fainted. Pan laughed nervously. Trunks looked completely astounded. It was clear they hadn't discussed marriage prior to this moment. He opened his mouth, but it took him a couple seconds to reply. "Sure!" he laughed and stood up. The couple hugged and kissed. Everyone got to their feet and cheered.

In a mall on the other side of town a young woman licked an ice cream cone, oblivious to a group of leering salesmen. She read the price tags on some stereos in an electronics shop and sighed. She had only enough money to make rent this month. The ice cream had been an indulgence. To her right was a bank of televisions. The local news channel AHO was playing over 50 large, high-definition monitors. The sound was piped through the store to enhance the effect of their enormity.

The AHO news anchor bubbled on about the weather then turned to a woman at his right. She ran down the top society stories. A piece of footage showed a party. The young woman took another lick of her ice cream and stepped closer to the wall of sets.

"...This afternoon at a graduation party for Mr. Satan's granddaughter, Pan Son. It seems just after this footage was shot Ms. Son, 22, asked the world's most eligible bachelor, Trunks Briefs to marry her! The answer - Yes!" The camera panned across the room and lingered in slow motion on Pan and Trunks. Just to their left, Goten and Marron were sitting with their chairs side-by side and his arm was draped over her shoulder. On one of the particularly large plasma HD sets you could even make out the golden wedding bands on their fingers.

The young woman's ice cream fell out of her hand. She blinked at the televisions. "Goten?" she asked quietly. "You never called..." Her eyes glazed over.

"Uh, Miss. You just dropped your ice cream." A salesman pointed to the mess on the floor. She continued to stare at the sets even though the picture had changed.

"You... Never... Called," she repeated, coldly. A low hum was heard. One by one the monitors exploded from left to right. Salesmen and customers ducked for cover. She stood right where she was. The showroom suddenly became very cold. "You _forgot me_!!" she shouted. The power went out and the windows that looked out on the street buckled and shattered into millions of fragments. A harsh wind rushed in and blew papers and glass all around. People ran for their lives. Some were picked up and hurled against the walls.

The young woman stood where she was. A voice whispered in her ear.

_"He abandoned you."_

"Yes."

_"You love him and he forgot you!"_

"Yes!"

_"He must pay!"_

"YES!!" she screamed and reached her arms out, welcoming the evil spirit which courted her. Her red hair turned blue. Her skin turned white. Her eyes turned silver. Her simple skirt and shirt became an intricate, white gown that seemed to glisten with a million diamonds. She laughed lightly and turned away from the smoking televisions.

"Now they will _all_ pay!"

A salesman clung to his register. "Hey! Who do you think you are, messing up our store?!"

She smiled cruelly and walked slowly towards him. "I am the Snow Queen and I'll do as I please." She reached out with her index finger and stroked his cheek. The man cried out briefly before he was completely encased in ice.

The Snow Queen then summoned the bits of broken glass to her. They swirled around her in tighter and tighter circles. This she mixed with ice and magic until it was thin, flat and reflective. The mirror's frame was made of the magic ice as well. She looked up, blew a hole in the ceiling with a wave of her hand and levitated through it. Once she reached the top of the building, the Snow Queen glowered over Satan City.

"After hundreds of years I am free again! This time I shall have them all. All men's hearts will be mine!" she laughed and raised the mirror over her head. When she brought it crashing down at her feet, the mirror exploded into countless particles too small to be seen individually. When they dispersed, the Snow Queen grinned and raised her hands again. This time ice crept up the walls of the building trapping everyone inside. With her newfound powers she began to erect a temple to herself.

**.x.**

Trunks kissed Pan's hand and smiled as he stared into her deep, brown eyes. "So, how soon do you want to do this?"

She shrugged dreamily. "I dunno. Whenever you're ready?"

"Now?"

She laughed. 'How 'bout next year."

"Next year?!" he laughed.

"Yeah. Gives you a chance to get out of it." Pan jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Hey, we've been together for what, two years now? What's another year?"

"Exactly," she agreed. "May next year it is." Pan leaned in to kiss him again. Trunks grimaced and pulled back.

"Ugh, I got something in my eye," he said.

"A likely story." Pan folded her arms.

Trunks rubbed at his right eye. "Damn it. What is this? It feels like my eye is on fire!"

"Lemme see," Pan asked. He raised his eyelid and showed her. "I don't see anything..." Trunks stopped fidgeting and shook his head. He stood up and left the banquet table. "Gonna go get some water?" Pan asked. He kept walking. "Trunks?" Goten joined him. Pan looked around. Krillin and Gohan pushed away from their seats and did the same thing. "Mom!" Pan shouted.

Videl looked lost, but when she saw the others, she nodded her head. "Something's wrong." With the grace of someone accustomed to handling dangerous situations Videl took control. "Everyone sit tight!" she called to the other women as they tried to communicate with their unresponsive mates who were steadily filing out of the room. "We'll see what's going on." She waved to Pan and they followed them at a safe distance. They were joined by Eighteen who nodded knowingly. The three of them were the strongest women in attendance.

"This isn't some kind of sick practical joke, is it?" Eighteen asked quietly. She tried to keep Krillin in sight as their party joined up with other rooms in the Satan arms emptying of men. Women shouted and cried out in anger and worry as their sons and spouses left them. Pan thought to try to help them, but she was struck with a sense of dread that made her focused on her friends, family and fiancé.

When at last they came out of the building the women gasped at the sight of thousands of men all marching in the same direction like zombies. "This is really scary," Pan admitted. Videl and Eighteen nodded. "We can't just let them all walk away like this!"

"Something is obviously controlling them," Eighteen observed.

"But what?" Videl wondered.

Pan growled. "We should at least try to do something!" She took to the air, found the lavender haired man she was looking for and dropped down in front of him. "Trunks, stop!" she shouted and put her hands on his shoulders. He sneered as if he'd just been accosted by a bum and threw her into the side of a nearby building.

"Pan!" Her mother flew to her side as she dusted rubble from her party dress.

"I'm ok," she said and wiped a trickle of blood from a cut on her face. "But I'm even more scared now. He gave me this horrible look…!" She couldn't help but cry. What had been a wonderful, happy day had turned completely on its head.

Eighteen hovered just above them as more and more men crowded the streets. "Come on. Let's see where they're going." They agreed and sped toward the heart of town. As they got closer, the air grew colder. "That must be it," the android said and pointed to what had been the Satan City Galleria. Tall frosty spires had grown up all around it and foot by foot the surroundings were being covered in thick, blue ice. The men filed in through a tunnel and disappeared inside.

"I don't like this," Videl whispered as she stared at the structure.

Pan turned around. "And it's only going to get worse, look!" She pointed and they turned and saw a sea of men marching in from all directions.

Videl clenched her teeth. "Let's get the other ladies to safety."

"Where can we go?" Eighteen asked. "If all men might act the way Trunks did to Pan?"

Pan looked up. "I know where."

_To be concluded…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Senshi**

A Dragonball Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Two**

Dende was not surprised to see the seven women arrive at the lookout. He stood very near the edge and calmly watched them as they crested the lip and touched down in front of him. Mr. Popo stood at his side and worried his hands.

"I'm glad you came," Kami said. "Please, follow me."

The women did so and Bulma was the first to speak up. "Dende, how are you and Mr. Popo not affected by this?"

"Ah, well I checked with Korin and Yajirobe and they seem to be unaffected as well, which leads me to believe that those of us living in the upper atmosphere have not been exposed to the mirror's shards."

Bra stopped walking. "Whoa, wait. You assume we know what's happening, don't you?"

"You don't?" he asked in surprise and stopped walking as well. God held his hands behind his back. "A particularly nasty demon has found a niche in Satan City from which to spread its influence around the world. She is called the Snow Queen. She has resurrected a demonic mirror and shattered it, sending the microscopic shards flying in all directions. Only men are affected by their power and instantly become her slaves."

Pan bit her lip. "That must have been what Trunks got in his eye!"

Dende nodded. "If nothing is done to stop her within twenty-four hours she will use her power to encase the entire Earth in demonic ice."

Bra made a face. "Is _that_ all?" she muttered sarcastically.

"But there is a glimmer of hope, Miss Briefs," Dende replied as they entered the palace. "Have you ever considered that before your extraordinary friends were here on Earth there have been times in the past when situations like these have arisen?"

Bra blinked at him. "No, actually. I always thought that Dad and them sort of invited trouble!" she laughed until her mother glared at her.

"_Indeed_," Kami agreed. "However, in times before them, the guardian of Earth has had to bestow power on _others_."

Bulma stopped walking. "Oh, no. No, no, _no_. You're not suggesting…?!"

Dende stopped in front of a pair of doors decorated with dragon-shaped handles. "I am, Bulma. With the experience and skills you seven possess, you are the perfect volunteers for this mission."

"Mission?" Marron asked, tilting her head to one side. "You mean _we_ have to fix this?"

Before anyone else could protest Pan stepped forward. "Where do we sign?"

Dende smiled appreciatively. "Right this way, Miss Son."

**.x.**

Torches along the walls sprung to life and illuminated a long room lined with six rusted and decrepit weapons. A rusted sword sat in a stand at the back of the room. In front of this were seven tiny Dragonballs on seven pillow-topped pedestals.

"Oh, Dende! We're saved!" Bulma cried when she saw them.

"Those are not the mystical Dragonballs you are accustomed to, Bulma," he corrected her. "Those are the keys to an ancient power much older than that. When my predecessor was installed as guardian he struggled with his memories of Namek and would eventually create actual, working, wish-granting orbs but before then he made these." Dende motioned to the row of tiny Dragonballs. "If you accept them, you will become Dragon Senshi and gain their power and these weapons to aid you in retrieving your friends and destroying the Snow Queen."

Videl folded her arms and pouted at the condition of the weapons. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Dende asked. "Other than the risks you will surely encounter in fighting men as powerful as the Z Warriors, there is no catch. In fact, if you are successful, I believe the Dragonballs will reward you."

Eighteen eyed the weapons warily. "I suppose we have to do what we can. It's either that or Earth becomes a popsicle, right?"

Kami nodded. Pan was the first to step forward. Spurred by her bravery, her grandmother followed and soon each of them stood in front of a Dragonball. They looked to each other quickly for support and reached out. When they touched the orbs light issued forth and enveloped each of them. Their clothes transformed into uniforms of white with different colored trim and the weapons on the walls sprang to life, shed their rust and flew into the hands of its master.

Bulma touched the #1 ball and received a bow and quiver full of arrows. Videl touched the #2 and got a tall pole-arm with a large blade affixed to one end. Marron touched the #3 and was given a set of short-handled sickles. Pan instinctively gravitated toward the #4 ball and the broadsword which had rested in the center of the room came to her hand. Bra received a set of daggers with her #5 Dragonball. Eighteen was given a weighted chair with the #6 and Chi-chi was surprised to see that the #7 ball gave her a large set of mallets.

When the transformation was complete each woman had her Dragonball placed at the neck of her costume. They marveled at each other for a moment before Bulma caught sight of Chi-chi and couldn't help but laugh.

"Be quiet!" the grandmother shouted back. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Dende put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I know the weapons are unwieldy but I believe they are all acceptable for hammerspace."

"Hammerspace?" Bra asked, her scientific interest piqued.

Kami nodded. "Observe." He took the mallets from Chi-chi and a black circle appeared next to him. "Simply place the item into hammerspace like so," he said and slipped the mallets into the circle and the disappeared. "And when you want them again, do the same. Just think about hammerspace and it will appear." The circle appeared again and he was able to pull the mallets from it.

"Whoa that's cool," Bra tried it out with her daggers. "Not that I need it. I can just tuck them in…" she felt around on her costume for a pocket. "Oh, no pockets. Heh."

Dende took a deep breath. "I think you ought to get going. You have only twenty-one hours remaining."

Pan tucked the heavy broadsword into hammerspace and led the way. "Let's go!"

**.x.**

When the newly-made Dragon Senshi arrived outside the steadily growing ice-castle they met with no immediate resistance. The castle was huge and resembled a castle from a certain famous theme-park done up in clear, blue ice and about ten times the size of the original. They approached it from the front and crossed over a frozen moat. Ahead was a tunnel that led to the castle gates.

"This is weird," Marron said as they entered the tunnel. She rubbed her arms as the temperature dropped. "Where are all those guys from before?"

"Oh no," Videl gasped. "They're in there!" She pointed to the tunnel walls. Each block of ice was nearly ten feet tall and contained a human form. They all looked up at the structure and exclaimed their dismay. There had to be thousands of men trapped in the ice.

Pan gritted her teeth. "So this is the Snow Queen's work, eh?"

"My Gohan and Goten are in there, too?!" Chi-chi cried. "_I'll take her apart_!!" The other women had to restrain her or she would have charged right in on her own.

Eighteen was the first to reach into hammerspace for her chain weapon. "I think we just got our answer, ladies." The castle gates opened and six men walked out to greet them.

"Uh-oh," Bra reached for her daggers. "They got Uubu, too."

Pan grasped her sword. "It's seven-on-six though," she said. She realized that Goku was the only one missing and looked to her grandmother. "Gramma?" Chi-chi dropped her mallets. "Gramma, keep it together. We have to do this!"

"I can't fight my boys…!" she said in dismay.

Pan grasped her shoulder and thought of a plan. "Everyone! Do not fight your own man!" They seemed shocked at her words but listened to her. "Bra, take Goten. Gramma and Marron, you take Uubu, Bulma takes Gohan, Mom you take Krillin, Eighteen take Trunks and I'll take Vegeta. Got it?!"

Bulma boggled. "You can't possible defeat Vegeta!"

Pan lifted her broadsword as if it were only a butter knife. "I can with the dragon's powers. Can't you feel it?"

Bulma frowned. "Pan, I'm almost eighty years old!"

Marron ran up to the tunnel wall and kicked it. It shattered and fell letting the sunlight brighten the tunnel. "I'm not strong either, Bulma but look at that. We can do this. We _have_ to do this!"

She made a face and hesitated.

"Bulma," Chi-chi said, picking her mallets up off the ground. "She's right. This is terrible and we may get hurt but we have to do what we can for them."

Bulma wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. The Dragon Senshi walked toward the castle gates and their approaching enemy.

**.x.**

The Z Warriors began attacking immediately and indiscriminately as if they were nothing more than marionettes. They fired energy attacks at first and when they got closer attempted hand-to hand combat with the women. Not wanting to do harm to their friends, the Dragon Senshi found it hard to use the weapons they were given. Eighteen, Videl and Pan fought with their own similar skills. Marron held up her sickles and dodged Uubu. "Stop!" she shouted and finally swung one of the bladed weapons at him. It sliced into his forearm but rather than cutting him open and making him bleed, the weapon seemed to do some sort of magical attack that caused him to wince and leap away from her. Marron blinked, looked to the sickle and grinned. "Guys!" she called. "Go at it with the weapons! Check it out!" She charged Uubu and slashed away at him. Bra cried out but when she saw the effect she calmed herself. Uubu seemed weaker with each swing.

"Let's do it!" Bra agreed and brandished her daggers at Goten. In a few minutes, the women appeared to be winning.

Pan sliced the magic sword in to Vegeta's arm again and he fell to one knee. "Ok guys, when you have a clear path, make for the castle! We have to take out this Snow Queen!"

"Oh?" a voice like wineglasses vibrating peeled through the tunnel. Standing at the gates was the Snow Queen herself. Her crystal gowns flowed around her. She looked down on the Dragon Senshi with cool contempt. "I have underestimated you," she said and pointed her finger at them. The men suddenly stood up straight and their eyes became totally white. The Snow Queen laughed coldly and retreated into her castle.

Videl tried to stick Krillin with her pole-arm but it had little to no effect on him. "Whadda we do now?!" she cried. The Z Warriors attacked and soon only Pan, Videl and Eighteen were left standing. Pan clutched her sword in her left hand, her right arm broken and bleeding. Videl panted and was beginning to panic.

'What do I do now?' Pan thought and closed her eyes as Trunks and the others closed in on them. 'Someone, please tell me what to do!'

'_You're not gonna like it,'_ a familiar voice echoed in her head. _'But it'll work. You hafta trust in the power of the Dragon.'_

'I do!' she thought back.

'_Then take the sword and run them all through with it.'_

"What?!" Pan asked aloud. Her friends wondered at her as the tried to fend off the men.

'Do it, Pan! You can save them! You've gotta trust me!'

"I do!" she cried. "I will." She set her jaw, wiped back tears with the back of her right hand and charged at Trunks. The sword slipped easily into his abdomen and he fell to his knees. Pan panted and screamed as she swung around for her next target.

"Pan, what are you doing?!" Videl cried.

She and Eighteen could only watch as the younger woman flew at each Z Warrior and dispatched them, the last of which being her own father. Pan pulled the sword out and fell next to him. Eighteen and Videl helped the others first and six Dragon Warriors looked around at he carnage and wondered. Chi-chi stared at her sons and slowly approached her granddaughter. "Why, Pan?" she asked and picked up the Dragon sword.

Chi-chi fell silent but inside her head she saw her husband smiling. _'Goku-san!' _she cried. _'You're back!'_

He shook his head slowly. _'I'm long gone, Chi-chi. I'm sorry. I work for Shenlong now in the spirit realm.' _He put his hand on her shoulder. _'Trust Pan. Everything will be alright.'_

"Goku-san…" Chi-chi wept as she regained consciousness. She crouched down and shook Pan's shoulder. "Wake up, Pan-chan. We still have a demon to get rid of." She put the sword in her right hand and closed it over the hilt.

Pan stirred and with her Grandmother's help, got to her feet. She held the sword up and pointed it to the heavens.

"Awaken, you are protected by the power of the Dragon!" she cried and the Z Warriors stirred.

Trunks saw the state his fiancé was in and ran to her. "Pan! Are you ok?!" he asked.

She lowered the sword and seemed to come back to herself. "Wow," she breathed a sigh. "That was awesome. Are you ok, Trunks?"

He laughed at her. "Are you nuts? You're arm…!"

Pan looked down at her injury. "Yeah, Vegeta broke it. It's ok though. I'd love to explain everything but we still have to destroy the Snow Queen, come on!" She called to everyone and they walked toward the gates. Vegeta blasted at them, trying to get them open and began to order his Z Warriors to act when Bulma spoke up.

"I know you boys are used to this and everything but this isn't your game. We're dealing with a magical being and we've been given magical powers. We'll take care of this."

"Che," her estranged husband scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

"No," Bulma corrected. "You're the one who's being stupid. Look around you," she said and motioned to the castle walls. "Each block contains a human life. If you destroy this place you will kill an innocent person." She pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and fired it at the gates. The ice melted away and a young man slipped out onto the icy floor. "See?"

Vegeta grumbled but the others agreed and simply followed the Dragon Senshi into the throne room. Bulma giggled. "This is so exciting! I haven't felt like this in years!"

"It is pretty cool being a hero, isn't it, Mom?" Bra agreed and giggled with her when she saw the disgruntled look on her father's face.

Eighteen whipped her chain weapon at the doors to the throne room and a hole big enough for them to walk through melted away. They fanned out and saw the Snow Queen herself seated on her throne. She regarded them with the same look of disgust and superiority and got to her feet. "So," she drawled. "You managed to cleans the mirror shards. Good for you."

"Well do more than that, you ice-queen!" Bulma shouted and aimed her arrow at the demon's heart. She pulled the bow back and everyone cheered her on but the arrow slipped from her grip and clattered to the floor. Bulma crumpled and fell on top of it.

"Mom!" Trunks and Bra shouted.

Chi-chi stared, slack-jawed. "She didn't even lift a finger!"

The Snow Queen laughed. "I didn't have to! That old woman's heart just gave out."

Vegeta growled and fired off a huge and spontaneous energy attack that the Snow Queen must have known was coming. She three up a thin shield of magic ice and laughed some more.

Trunks cradled his mother's body. "She's dead…" he whispered. "This can't be happening!"

Pan grimaced and stepped next to Bra who was shaking with rage. "Your weapons are the best for this. Go ahead, Bra. Do it."

"With pleasure," she replied through her clenched teeth, put one of her daggers between her fingers and flung it at the Snow Queen who was surprised to see the blade slip through the ice shield and burrow into her chest.

The demon gasped and clutched at the point of entry, but it dug deeper and deeper. Her dress and hair became limp and started to melt. "No!" she cried. "I was so close! All those men were going to pay for hurting me!" She tried to reach for the heroes and fell down the steps to her throne as she did so. Her body melted away but something was left behind.

Videl stepped forward as she saw it move. "It's a human being!" she said and jogged over to help her. The young woman was soaked to the bone and shivering but she came around when Videl picked her up. "Are you alright?" the older woman asked and tended to her. The throne melted revealing a massage chair. The walls melted revealing the original store walls of the electronics store in the Satan City Galleria. Left and right men tumble from the ice and regained consciousness. A din began to build as people wondered how they got where they were.

Vegeta stood with his arms folded and stared at his wife's lifeless body. Trunks looked up at his sister. "This isn't fair…" he said quietly.

Bra was about to answer but a light coming from below her chin distracted her. "What the…?"

"You have Dragonballs?!" Trunks cried.

Pan tucked her broadsword into hammerspace and touched the four-star ball. "Not really. No way," she gasped as a message was transmitted through the magical orb. "That's our reward?!"

Bra did the same and she too gasped. "We get one wish _each_!" The other women followed suit and grinned at each other. "I know what I'm using mine for." Bra knelt down next to her mother. Wide-eyed, Vegeta took a step towards her. "I wish my mother…" she thought about the wording carefully, "was a living Saiyajin!" Her father and brother looked to her in shock. The number five ball stopped glowing and Bulma stirred. Her appearance had changed drastically from a graying old woman to a healthy middle-aged woman with a tail.

"Trunks… I thought I was…?" she wondered and sat up on her own. She wondered at the way her spouse regarded her. "Vegeta?"

He reached out his hand and helped her to her feet then pulled her into an uncharacteristic embrace. She laughed, delighted and hugged him back.

Eighteen touched her number six Dragonball and lowered her head. "I know what I want my wish to be," she said softly and smiled at Krillin. "I wish my husband and I were twenty-five year old humans."

"But Teena…" Krillin began to protest, thinking back to his own failed wish.

"I think somehow I'll get my wish," she said and the number six ball stopped glowing. Krillin flexed his newfound muscles and laughed then looked to his wife. "See?" she said. Eighteen looked distinctly different. Her eyes were a bit rounder, her skin a bit pinker. She hugged her husband tightly.

Pan drew a deep breath and touched her number four Dragonball. "I don't have anything I could possibly wish for because I have everything I want right here," she said and the ball stopped glowing. The others did the same and their weapons disappeared and their special uniforms were transformed back into the clothes they wore to Pan's party hours before.

Marron looked at her watch. "Five hours and six minutes - not too shabby!"

Chi-chi dusted her dress off. "And no popsicle for a planet!"

The women laughed. The men looked confused and started to question what had happened while they were under the Snow Queen's spell.

"Don't worry about it," Pan said, hooking her arm through her fiancé's and leading them back out of the mall. "When you guys are tied up the Dragon Senshi will always be there to pick up the slack!"

**END**

8


End file.
